Filmmaking Project Soundtracks
The Filmmaking Soundtracks are a set of scores composed by Scott Pincus for his college Filmmaking class. They include the complete recording sessions for Man Out of Time, which was written and directed by Scott, as well as Jess Antonacci's Room 1204. The scores were released in a combined video on March 7, 2019. Scores Man Out of Time Man Out of Time was Scott's sixth time composing original music for one of his projects. Scoring for the film began on December 8, and wrapped on December 12, shortly before its release. Scott had worked on making themes for the film months before filming even began. The score features a hopeful main theme for Malcolm Raleigh, which plays in many tracks, such as "Malcolm's Overture" and the end credits. Another motif, which represents Malcolm's struggle, plays in crucial scenes such as when Bruce hesitates to kill Malcolm. This motif is exemplified by the track "The Last Struggle". Scott also wrote a combined theme for Bruce and Luther, which is exemplified by the track "The Arrival of Bruce and Luther". Though not a distinct theme, Scott also represented Luther's betrayal through the rapid descent of piano notes, such as in "Settling Malcolm's Debt", "Fighting Bruce and Luther", and "The Time Traveler's Fate". #Apartment Memories and Main Titles - 0:29 #Malcolm's Entrance - Unused - 0:16 #Sorry For A Lot Of Things - 0:49 #Malcolm's Overture - 0:30 #Bruce Watches News - Extended - 0:!6 #Enough To Bring Him In - 0:19 #Meant For Something New - 1:24 #The Arrival of Bruce and Luther - 0:29 #Settling Malcolm's Debt - Extended - 2:19 #Fighting Bruce and Luther - 1:17 #The Past Isn't Flawless - 0:41 #Alternate: The Past Isn't Flawless - 0:41 (this version features an added guitar) #You'll Be Here For Them - 0:38 #The Last Struggle - 2:29 #The Time Traveler's Fate - 0:26 #Malcolm's Finale - 1:00 #Man Out of Time - End Credits - 0:43 Room 1204 Room 1204 was Scott's fourth time composing original music for someone else's project. Scoring for the film took place on December 12, the day before the project was due. Scott didn't have as much time to work on the project as he did with previous ones, due to Jess wrapping up filming late. For the score, Scott mainly focused on using a piano and decrepit bells, noting that the bells consume the score as the film progresses, which Scott felt would add to the increasing intensity. Scott composed a main theme for the film which represents Ryan, the main antagonist. The theme occurs throughout the score, particularly in the tracks "The Tale of Room 1204" and the end of "A Warning Too Late", while the full-fledged theme plays in "The New Neighbor and End Credits". The theme starts off incomplete and is played through a piano in "The Tale of Room 1204", before the decrepit bells complete the track during the end credits. #The Tale of Room 1204 - 0:40 #The Ghost Haunts Katie - 0:22 #Calling Tommy - Extended - 0:54 #A Warning Too Late - 1:43 #The New Neighbor and End Credits - 1:06 Category:Film Scores Category:2018 Storyline Category:Man Out of Time